1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marketing and advertising methods and more particularly to such methods used with optical disc media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio optical discs are often distributed in plastic containers, called jewel boxes. Jewel boxes typically include a transparent plastic front and back leaves that are pivotally connected together along one edge. Formed along the top and bottom edges and on the inside surface of the front leaf are small ears designed to hold a flat card or booklet on the front leaf that can be seen when the container is closed.
Recently, video game and movie manufactures have began distributing video optical discs in black or dark, plastic, book-like containers, hereinafter called ‘book containers.’ ‘Book containers’ typically include two leaves connected together with an integrally formed hinge. Formed on the inside surface of the back leaf is a circular, recessed cavity designed to receive a standard 5¼ inch diameter optical disc. Formed centrally in the recessed cavity may be an upward extending peg that is inserted into the optical disc's spindle hole when the disc is placed within the recessed cavity.
In the inventor's provisional patent application, entitled ‘Optical Disc Media Container and Marketing Method’ filed on Jan. 14, 2005 (Ser. No. 60/644,462), a marketing method is disclosed in which an optical disc is held in its original orientation inside the outer container after being manufactured. An inner cover is placed over the optical disc when it is placed inside the recessed cavity that prevents the optical disc from rotating inside the outer container. When the outer container is opened to remove the optical disc, the printed surface on the optical disc becomes visible and plays an important role in the overall marketing of the optical disc.
Game and movie optical disc manufacturers typically cover the outer surfaces on the leaves on a ‘box container’ with advertisements. Such advertisements are covered by a thick, transparent plastic film designed to protect and hold the advertisement in place on the surface. Printed on the advertisement may be words or images showing the main characters, or some theme in the game or movie.
Printed on the top surface on an optical disc is the title of the game or movie, the name of the producer and distributor, the name of the artists or actors, and any trademarks and other promotional elements associated with the optical disc. Also printed on the top surface are images and graphic elements that match or compliment the images and graphic elements on the outer surfaces on the jewel box or ‘box container’.
Removable labels that are attached to the outside surface of a retail product to help promote the product are very popular. Such labels are printed in contrasting colors designed to draw the consumer's attention to the product. Such labels can also be used as redeemable coupons or proof of purchase coupons. They can also be used to promote the sale of a second product and service usually associated with the product.
Most consumer's initially opening an optical disc container to remove an optical disc from the container with great interest and anticipation. Because the consumer's attention is already drawn to the optical disc, attaching removable labels over the optical disc that must be removed in order for the optical disc to be removed from the container would be highly effective.
Theft, of course, is a major problem in the retail industry. One method used to reduce retail theft is to place a radio frequency identification device, known as an RFID tag, inside the shipping container which activates an alarm if taken through a detection zone. Heretofore, RFID tags have been placed inside the jewel box or inside the ‘box container’ to prevent theft of an optical disc. Recently, thieves have discovered their location and are now breaking into the jewel box or ‘box container’ to remove the optical disc therefrom while inside the retail business.
What is needed is an improved advertising method for optical discs stored in rigid containers that uses a removable label with promotional indicia printed thereon that selectively attaches to the top surface of the optical disc when stored inside a standard jewel box, or box container. What is also needed is a removable label that includes an optical RFID tag that must be removed from the disc to avoid detection.